Life's Just One Big Party
by cozmonkey
Summary: Miranda's life is falling down the drain, the drugs and the alcohol are just making it worse. And the two people that used to keep her grounded have left her to fend for herself.


The rooms spinning and swelling. I try to stand, but I fail miserably. My body feels paralysed. My breaths cut short. I flinch at the touch of a stranger. I can▓t seem to talk. I want to scream. Scream that I shouldn▓t be here, I shouldn▓t be at this party, I should be at home in bed, my parents in the next room. But I can▓t, or maybe I just don▓t.

I feel the acidic taste of sick rising from my stomach. I know its now or never. I concentrate, forgetting everything of the past year. I place my hands shakily by my side and push down, levering myself off the sofa. Don▓t fall back down Miranda I say to myself lifting my shaky leg.

⌠Hey babe, where you goin?■ Says a nameless boy gripping my arm. I shake him off. I need to get to the bathroom.

I push past the hot sweating bodies, making my way with the little urgency I had left to the bathroom.

I switch on the light, it flickers. I lock the door. I know being sick is the last thing you want people seeing. I still had my decency. I know my stomach wont wait. I run to the bathtub and spill out the contense of the past day.

It all goes black.

There▓s music, its loud, there▓s screaming and chatting, its all so fucking loud! I try to support myself on my hands but my wrists are too weak. I▓m too fucking weak. I resort to just lying there. On this bathroom floor. I must have been sick a couple more times, as I feel the chunks of my baloney sandwich under my cheek. I shut my eyes, and let my world go dark.

⌠Hey bud, you▓ve been in there for 3 hours, you need to leave, parties over.■ Someone▓s saying. I think they▓re talking to me?

I cough and feel the acidic film around my throat. Mustering enough strength to stand. I quickly turn the taps on.

⌠Just a minute, sorry.■ I say, not even sure if the person still there.

I splash cold water on my face and let it run down my neck. It feels good. I know I▓m gross and dirty, covered in my own sick and hell probably someone else▓s as well, but right now, I feel refreshed and new. I swirl some water around in my mouth and spit it out. My teeth feel fury against my tongue. I just want to collapse in my bed.

I open the door. I▓m welcomed by a full scale war zone. Plastic cups, numerous bottles, bongs, spit, broken plates, broke ornaments meet my gaze.

⌠Hey parties over mate. Oh, hey Mir, was wondering where you▓d got too.■ said someone I recognized as Billy Fitz. ⌠We though you went home, what did you like pass out in the bathroom?■

⌠Yeah something like that.■ I replied dazed. ⌠How long was I gone for?■

⌠You must have been out, what, 4 or so hours maybe? Not really sure, I was pretty wrecked.■ He smiled.

⌠Right, sorry.■ I muttered.

⌠Nah, its fine, you missed a helluva party though.■ He grinned.

⌠I▓m sure, anyway I better be off and all. Thanks Billy.■ I said, it was fake, in fact I wasn▓t thankful at all I▓d been invited to this stupid party, I would have preferred to just stay at home. I sighed.

⌠You▓ll be alright getting home yeah?■ He shouted as I walked to the door.

⌠Yeah yeah.■ I muttered back. Sometimes I really hate to be rude to people. But right now, what with my head pounding, my stomach threatening to come clean out my mouth and my urgency to get home and collapse into my bed was overwhelmingly strong. Being nice, wasn▓t on the top of my list of priorities.

I wondered out into the cold April morning air. It was so quite and peaceful. I liked it most of all in the early morning. This for shit little redneck town didn▓t look so bad in this early morning crisp light. The bus stop was just down the street, but I decided to walk. Anyway I liked to walk, it always cleared my thoughts. I remember when me, Lizzie and Gordo first started to drift apart. I▓d take numerous walks a day, just letting myself get cleansed by the air. I say cleansed, but its hard to get cleansed in all this polluted air. Its hard to get cleansed when you do all the stuff I do now. I suppose its just all pretty hard right now. So I just sigh, and keep on walking.

Authors note: So I think I must have published this aaaggeeessss ago. I remember something getting deleted. Lol. I don▓t remember why. Anyway.. So I amended it ever so slightly. Tell me what you think?? Hmmm.. Well.. Yes. I do think I should try something a bit new. I always do really angst stories about Miranda or Gordo.. I just can▓t place Lizzie in any of the characters I create.. Anyway, its something to try at some point. So yeah.. Thanks guys. 


End file.
